Sector Z
' Sector Z' was located somewhere in the U.S.. Sector Z was attacked by Father and are now known as the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Fanfiction Gameverse In Gamewizard's universe, Sector Z was knocked back to normal after falling down the giant toilet in Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. However, they drowned and were captured by Davy Jones' crew, forced to work aboard the Flying Dutchman. When Eva Roberts was captured in Operation: DUTCHMAN, she met Sector Z aboard the Dutchman, and they helped her escape. As a result of being Jones' crew, they became zombified and eventually part of the ship. In the final battle against Jones, Sector Z helped fight against him, and when Jones was killed, the team grabbed Sector Z and helped them over to the Sweet Revenge, and they were alive and back to normal. Afterwards, Bruce fell in love with Violet McCleary, and started dating her. In the future, there was a sector created called Sector RZ. Buddygirl1004's Universe Morgan has different versions of Sector Z. In the Wallabee Reversed series, they are still Delightfulizied, and created a Stupid Ray that would steal smart kids brains and give their knowledge to them. They also invented the Hormone Powder, which causes much trouble for the TND. In Twilight, Ashley and Bruce are twins and share Harvey and Rachel's English period class. In Memoirs, Ashley and Kuki are good friends and help a classmate deliver her daughter. SmashBrosNextDoor's Universe Sector Z was first seen as the Delightful Children From Down the Lane and as enemies of Kirby and his friends. When first seeing them, they retaliated and captured them for trying to make off with their Birthday cake, tying them up and forcing them to be guests watching them eat their cake that they will not share with anyone. However, Sector V arrives, stopping them in their latest cake plot. They were soon defeated by them with help from Kirby and the others. When they later learn that Kirby and his friends were training to be Kids Next Door members, they did many evil plots in doing whatever it takes to defeat them and making them miserable (such as kidnapping Tiff and Tuff to learn about Kirby's weaknesses and using all sorts of robots and stuff), but they were soundly defeated by Kirby and co. each time. Finally, they get assistance from Father and they both manage to kidnap Kirby and Jigglypuff to use as hostages to lure Pikachu, Eevee, Diddy Kong, Tiff, Tuff, and Sector V to them. After a fight, Father and the DC manage to defeat them and lock them up in prision. But while in there, Tiff (who feels something strange about them and thinking they may not be as evil as she thought they were) and Jigglypuff manage to take Father's diary and they, along with Kirby learn that they were actually the lost legendary members of Sector Z, who were over-Delightfulized by Father. While the KND and Kirby's group try to escape, the Delightful Children go alert Father of what's happening and they battle them once more. The DCFDTL attempt to attack them with the Really Incredible Destructive Machine, which manages to temporarily knock Pikachu out, forcing Kirby to take over in leading his friends. After when it seems like they're winning, Kirby manages to break the machine that Pikachu disabled with his Thunder Jolt and the explosion weakens the DC and blasts Father to a rocket to the KND Arctic Base. Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Tiff then proceed to use their powered up Recommissioning Module to permanently recommission the Delightful Children back to Sector Z. Now finally free from the Delightfulization spell, the members of Sector Z thank Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Tiff for what they did and apologized to everyone for all the crimes they did, which to their relief, everyone (excluding Tuff) forgave them. But before they could leave the Delightful Mansion, Father arrives once more, having escaped the rocket with fire and declaring he's gonna take his Delightful Children back. One more battle assumes, this time with Father turning into a dragon. For the most part, Sector Z was the team who had the easiest time with Father, but at one point they were captured by Dragon Father. But luckily for them, Tiff managed to rescue them, despite Tuff's objections that they were the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. After the even more intense and harsh battle, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 0.1, and Kirby manage to trap Father in another rocket to the Arctic Prison and successfully blast him off. Kirby for a moment thinks it's finally over, but David tells him that Father will escape from his prison soon, making Kirby and Jigglypuff disappointed. But Tiff along with Sectors V and Z manage to cheer them up, telling them they have done more then a great accomplishment in bringing back the legendary Sector Z. After this, the two sectors bring Kirby and his friends to the KND Moonbase where, after hearing the whole story, Numbuh 362 officially makes them Kids Next Door members of Sector L1. Toonwriter's Universe Numbuh 001 used a newly-developed Recommissioning Module on the Delightful Children, and amazingly, it was like their personalities literally split in two, for while the Delightful Children were still there, there was also the Sector Z operatives. Since then, the Sector Z operatives considered the Delightful Children their heated enemies. Members *Bruce/Numbuh 0.1 (Leader) *David/Numbuh 0.2 (Vice Leader; Second in command/Tai Chi operative (Toonwriter only)) *Ashley/Numbuh 0.3 (Diversionary Tactics Officer, Umbrella swordsman and doctor) *Lenny/Numbuh 0.4 (Hand-To-Hand Combat Specialist) *Constance/Numbuh 0.5 (2x4 Technology Officer and Pilot) Site Poll Which Sector Z member is your favorite? Bruce David Ashley Lenny Constance Category:KND Sectors Category:Minor Characters Category:Villains Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Operatives Category:Sector Z Members Category:Delightful Children